KILL ALEX RIDER
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: Kill Alex Rider, what will happen when Yassen choses another path for Alex, and what if it happens to save and destroy Alex, and Tom, for life?
1. Chapter 1

**KILL ALEX RIDER**

 **Summary: Kill Alex Rider, what will happen when Yassen choses another path for Alex, and what if it happens to save and destroy Alex, and Tom, for life?**

 **Tom H- Alex R/Cub- Yassen G**

 **Crime/Friendship**

 **Rated T**

 **A/N: might contain lovable scenes and will be a slightly romance, not to much**

 **Chapter 1: Perfect**

I never knew I was going to have this job when I was younger….

I never knew I was going to be an assassin, but it was the best way, I had to get revenge and yes I would get that. Everyone on this world would. They would pay. But being the best I was I never let rage and other mundane emotions get to me. But when I saw Alex holding the casing of R2 for the computers I freaked. But I kept my emotions in check, I would not get angry.

"Give that to me boy." I said.

"Show me the way out." He whispered.

My left hand went up and I pointed, what I was not expecting was the Rider boy to throw it. All the other scientist's went in a frenzy to try get the tube. I caught it, and then there was gun fire.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert," the voice blared out and all the guards were alert around the premise.

" **FIND HIM! OR OYU WILL BE PERSONALLY BLAMED!"**

Darrius Sayle yelled and pointed at me.

Sighing I walk forward. He was getting on my nerves and he wouldn't be alive long…..

============================line break==========================================

It was a game of cat an' mouse.

Alex Rider was the mouse and we were the cat, but like a mouse they were hard to catch.

The alarms blared near the jelly fish….Portuguese Man of War.

 **ALEX!**

My mind screamed that I find him and keep him from danger, I didn't know why, but he made me feel. Feel love sadness and grief, not hatred and revenge….

2 days later

Alex had escaped and had saved all the British school children, but he kind of screwed up a SCORPIA MISSION!

So I was sitting in the hotel, and I waited. Then I logged in.

A message sat there and it read: **KILL ALEX RIDER**

"Chert poberi" I curse lightly.

(Dammit)

But orders are orders.  
Grabbing my traveling, I walk into the lobby, and stand waiting as a lady with green hair orders for a room.

"Ahhh, hello, Mr. Tobias" I nod not talking handing over the key pass and see her hopes crash, not that I care. I don't date.

And when I do its deffently not women or girls.

============================== line break =======================================

I stood outside of the house that John had brought me to so many years before and sigh; this was it I would kill the last person on this earth I cared, no loved. Call me a pervert but I loved little Alex. It was a weird complicated relationship but at least it was.

The door opened and a lady with red hair walked out she looked like she was crying. That must've been Jacklyn Susan Starbright, the current guardian besides mi6 who were most likely trying to control Alex's life.

" _I might never be your knight in shining armour_

 _I might never be the one you take home to mother_

 _And I might never be the one who brings you flowers_

 _But I can be the one, be the one tonight"_

I frown as I hear a perfect voice sing a verse of a song I don't recognize.

" _ **When I first saw you**_

 _ **From across the room**_

 _ **I could tell that you were curious,**_

 _ **Oh, yeah**_

 _ **Girl, I hope you're sure**_

 _ **What you're looking for"**_

Another voice joined in and it had pitch percent as the other one

" _'Cause I'm not good at making promises_

 _But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_

 _And if you like having secret little rendezvous_

 _If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do_

 _Then baby, I'm perfect_

 _Baby, I'm perfect for you_

 _And if you like midnight driving with the windows down_

 _And if you like going places we can't even pronounce_

 _If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about_

 _Then baby, you're perfect_

 _Baby, you're perfect_

 _So let's start right now"_

Than a guitar joined in and both of them was singing.

" _I might never be the hands you put your heart in_

 _Or the arms that hold you any time you want them_

 _But that don't mean that we can't live here in the moment_

 _'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time"_

Than the other person broke off at the end of the verse and the first one was singing.

 _ **When I first saw you**_

 _ **From across the room**_

 _ **I could tell that you were curious,**_

 _ **Oh, yeah**_

 _ **Girl, I hope you're sure**_

 _ **What you're looking for**_

 _ **'Cause I'm not good at making promises**_

It went on like that for the whole song, they would either sing together or one at a time, or just humming.

 _But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_

 _And if you like having secret little rendezvous_

 _If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do_

 _Then baby, I'm perfect_

 _Baby, I'm perfect for you_

 _And if you like midnight driving with the windows down_

 _And if you like going places we can't even pronounce_

 _If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about_

 _Then baby, you're perfect_

 _Baby, you're perfect_

 _So let's start right now_

 _ **And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out,**_

 _ **Oh, yeah**_

 _ **And if you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about**_

 _ **Baby, I'm perfect**_

 _ **Baby, we're perfect**_

 _ **If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms**_

 _ **And if you like having secret little rendezvous**_

 _ **If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do**_

 _ **Then baby, I'm perfect**_

 _ **Baby, I'm perfect for you**_

 _ **And if you like midnight driving with the windows down**_

 _ **And if you like going places we can't even pronounce**_

 _ **If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about**_

 _ **Then baby, you're perfect**_

 _ **Baby, you're perfect**_

 _ **So let's start right now**_

"Oh mi gosh ALEX! It so going to work! We can do the talent show!"

Once the sinning had stopped to males had laughed and I walked in.

There was Alex and a boy with black spikey hair that I instantly knew as Thomas Harris, one of Alex's best mates. His parents were getting a divorce and Tom was practically Alex's brother.

"Hello Mr. Rider" I sit on the couch and watch as the other boy jumps.

Tom unconsciously takes a step behind Alex.

"Hello, what can I do, for you?" his voice is cold and not as cheerful as before.

"I don't like to mix my work with my life at home."

His brown eyes are steady on mine and I smirk, he was so much like his father, uncle, mother, that Jack girl and Tom…. Alex was truly wonderful.

His dark blond hair and his wonderful healthy body….

I shake out of my lustful thoughts and smirk coldly.

"Well than you should never have picked up that phone Alex." I say softly.

His eyes are franticly searching for a way out and try not revealing this life to his friend.

"Alex should I call the police?" a slight shake of his head to say no and Tom nods.

"Tengo una oferta para ti, pequeño Alex. ¿Va a escuchar? Then I will dejo."

(I have an offer for you, Little Alex. Will you listen? Then I will leave.)

"Sí Yasser"

(Yes Yassen)

"Ven conmigo y vivirás y te vas a tener que trabajar para el MI6, o quedarse y voy a tener que matarte .

Usted , después de todo metido con una Misión scorpia , y tendrá que pagar el precio."

(Come with me and you will live and you won't have to work for MI6, or stay and I will have to kill you.

You after all messed with a SCORPIA Mission, and will have to pay the price.)

"Scorpia ? ¿Que es eso? ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Y será Tom llegar a venir? va a mantener Jack seguro?"

(SCORPIA? What is that? What will I do with you? And will Tom get to come? will it keep Jack safe?)

"Si usted quiere , y él puede venir , decir que sí, y viviréis ."

(If you want to, and he can come, say yes, and you shall live."

"Nosotros vendremos."

(We will come. )

"Bien"

(Good)

A/N: tell me what you thought! Please? The song is by One Direction: Perfect


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of KILL ALEX RIDER**

 **A/N: I have re-edited this story and I have fixed my mistakes. I had this story in first p.o.v and I will stick with it!**

 **Enjoy!**

I looked at Alex Rider and he looked sort of bored as well as lost, as if he didn't know how long we had been traveling. Tom was like an open book and his expression said that he was also bored and very tired.

"Dude I have to go use the restroom pull over man." Tom said awhile later, we were driving to the ferries, and I had a very tight schedule.

"Wait a few more minutes." I say and turn left and keep driving.

"Как вы думаете, я могу вытащить его? Как вы думаете, Том может, он на самом деле не убийца материал. плюс Тома многих морали ."

 **(DO you think I can pull it off? Do you think Tom can, he isn't really assassin material.**

 **Plus Tom has too many morals.)**

Alex asked me as we pulled up to the ticket booth and I handed over 3 and the guy told us which lane to go in to, lane 9, 2 cars behind, so we were third.

"Net, ya ne dumayu, chto on, no eto ne delayet nikakogo vreda nauchit' yego samostoyatel'no deffence . Plyus YUO khotel, chtoby priyti , i yesli on khochet , chtoby ... Nu davayte prosto skazhem, chto eto vybor g- Kharrisa , o tom, kak on khochet zhit' ."

 **(No I don't think he is but it doesn't do any harm to teach himself defense. Plus you wanted him to come along, and if he wants to...Well let's just say it is Mr. Harris's choice, on how he wants to live.)**

I spoke calmly and I looked in the review mirror were the boy was practically dancing, in the need of the rest room.

"Speak English, just because I don't know how to speak more than this in French: Non, ce idiot qui ne peux pas parler français!

 **(No that idiot who can't speak French!)**

I looked at the last living Rider and smiled briefly.

"Did you teach him that?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Harris you do know that wasn't nice to say?"

Line break-

The lineup for the washroom wasn't very long so once everyone was in I locked the doors so no one could get in or out, unless I touched it, something to do with my awesome technology! Now at that Tom rushed to relieve himself and Alex watched as I took hair dye out and open a bottle and put it over his head, and makeup, Mascara to be precise for his brows.

"Really?" he asks.

"Da, we are traveling as family, and we will have Tom's looks."

 **(Yes)**

After doing the same thing to me and we all switch to have green eyes, than I tell them our cover.

"Alex you will be called: Zev. Tom you will be called: Lucas. I will be called Sebastian. We are father and son on vacation to France. Tom will be 10 because he is so short, Alex you will be your age and I will be mine."

Nodding we all head back to the car and slowly drive until we are in the lineup and are in seats on the boat.

 **A/N: this was sort of random but more action will come later on!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of KILL ALEX RIDER

I was standing on the ferry with Alex by my side and his mundane friend on the other; we were very tired and had to look at every situation twice, to make sure there was no danger. Once I was satisfied that I could detect no violence, or bad guys I sat down and lent against the wall.

"Ty v poryadke? Vy smotrite ochen' ustal , ya mogu Pomogites chem-nibud'?"

(Are you okay? You look pretty tired, can I help with anything?)

Alex asked me in Russian, with a sigh I shake my head and motion for the teens to follow me.

Once we are safe and on the car I tell them.

"My organization is demanding why I have gone against direct orders, and they want to know now." To confirm my words, I pull out a laptop and open it up and put it on skype.

"Cossack," Julia Rothman says and stares at me, her eyes flicker to Alex and then Tom.

"What are you doing and why is the Rider boy with you?"

"I have agreed to work for you guys and Cossack… he has agreed to mentor me, and we were waiting to come to you Mrs. Rothman." Alex says calmly and I stare at my boss when she turns to face me I nod.

"And the boy next to you?"

"I would like to learn as well and work for you."

Julia pauses and stares at the three of us.

"Very well Yassen, take them to my pent house and we will discuss the work issue. I knew you father Alexander, and I hope you will surpass him."

Than the leader of Scorpia clicked off and we sat in silence.

"Let's do a jam session." Tom said and Alex smiled and nodded.

"Jamie Campbell Bower, Better Man."

 _You come crying to me like I'm somebody else_

 _And then you leave me alone to gather dust on the shelf… of love_

 _Showed you all of my faults and gave you all I had_

 _And then you threw it away and told me to be a man_

 _But I was_

Alex began the song and used the dashboard as a drum and did a steady beat.

 **You won't be waiting and I'll give the ghost of what we had**

 **So leave me shaking alone**

 **You said forever**

 **Am I supposed to leave that and just let go**

 **So now it's never from here**

Tom began the second verse and was humming the guitar part.

 _ **And every little step I take and every single move I've ever made**_

 _ **And even though my heart still aches**_

 _ **Makes me a better man**_

 _ **And look at all the mess I've made and I still think of you in better days**_

 _ **And even though my heart still aches it makes me a better man**_

Alex and Tom made me sing and they helped with the lyrics.

 _You come crying at me like I'm somebody else_

 _And then you, you leave me alone to gather dust on the shelf…. of love_

 _I showed you all of my faults_

 _And gave you all that I had_

 _And then you threw it away and told me to be a man_

 _But I was_

Alex began again and we went on like that, a duo.

 **You won't be waiting and I'll give the ghost of what we had**

 **So leave me shaking alone**

 **We said forever**

 **Am I supposed to leave that and just let go**

 **So now it's never from here**

Tom sang and we hummed.

And every little step I take and every single move I've ever made

And even though my heart still aches

It makes me a better man

And look at all the mess I've made and I still think of you in better days

And even though my heart still aches it makes me a better man

 _ **You won't be waiting**_

 _ **You won't be waiting**_

 _ **You won't be waiting**_

 _ **You won't be waiting**_

 _ **You won't be waiting**_

We all sang that part.

 **And I'll give the ghost of what we had**

 **So leave me shaking alone**

 **You said forever**

 **Am I supposed to leave that and just let go**

 **So now it's never from here**

Tom sang and soon we were at the end.

 _And every little step I take and every single move I've ever made_

 _And even though my heart still aches it makes me a better man_

 _And look at all the mess I've made and I still think of you in better days_

 _And even though my heart still aches it makes me a better man_

 _A better man_

Alex finished the song and he stared at me.

"You have a good singing voice."

A/N: okay! Alex and Tom have officially joined SCORPIA!

Review and find out what happens next!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of KILL ALEX RIDER**

 **A/N: okay Yassen singing was kind of occ but I JUST had to do It.!**

 **Oh this is third p.o.v not first**

 **Anyways enjoy!**

Alex Rider glanced at the woman who sat in front of him, she had long dark hair, put in a French braid, lips red as blood and a pale purple dress. Like the one on _Speak Now (_ the front- cover).

"So, what are you good at?" she asked and stared at the people in front of them.

"Mrs. Rothman, I have been trained since birth to learn to be a spy, or whatever Ian thought necessary. I also taught Tom how to be a spy; once I learnt what I was I had to have him protect himself."

Julia looked at Alex; he looked so much like his father that she felt herself melt when his eyes met hers. Tom and the Rider boy, acted like a team, as if they were one person, like they couldn't stay away, come might call it weird, but it was natural for the families within Scorpia.

"Niles and Yassen will overlook your training. You will head out to our training camp in thirteen hours; we will give you money to buy all the clothes that you will need….. But most of the time you will be training, so we will have training clothes. But we set up little missions and you will need regular clothes for that."

 **Back to first p.o.v**

I sat on the edge of the boat, Niles, the man with the grudge from when we were young adults. Well he was I was still 17. He was 24.

We met up with Oliver D'Arc and the short man gave everyone the evaluation, to learn, and told my new students to come back in three days.

 **Next day**

My time sleeping was short because I had my students sleep 3 hours. Because that was how John had taught me.

" _The night is to valuable, to just sleep it away."_ He had told me and I kept my promise that I would only sleep, for a little bit.

So at 12 am I sat up and waked my students up.

"Damn it is sssssssssoooooo early!" complained Tom, or as he was now known as Dragon.

Alex had chosen his father's code name but in German; Jäger/Hunter.

"Drag, you have to get up early in case we have to run, or something equally dangerous."

"Jäger is right so get up, and meet me at the training room in 5 minutes." Then I walk away and leave them to get ready.


End file.
